The Hikou Brothers
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Zero suddenly disappears after an intense battle against the DNA. His friends are worried, but continue to prepare for the upcoming World Championships. At the same time, a pair of brothers, Arashi and Isamu Hikou, appear. Will the Hikou brothers make it onto the team, or will the Unbaras beat them to it?
1. Zero Disappears, Enter Hikou Brothers!

**Yay! I finally managed to update two weeks in a row! ^_^ Hey, where's Gingka?**

**Zero: He left. He was muttering something about you trying to kill him again.**

**Me: Great, and he isn't even in this chapter. He's mentioned, but that doesn't count. Well, I guess it's up to you to do the disclaimer then!**

**Zero: Galaxy does not own MFB.**

The sun had just finished setting. Zero and his group of friends were heading home from Bey Park after a long day of battling. Two things were on their minds: the upcoming selection tournament for the Beyblade World Championships, and the story that Zero was currently telling, one about the night before the Neo Battle Bladers final match.

"So, like I said, I was still mad at Kira for taking out Shinobu and injuring him so badly, so I was knocking over pile after pile of those giant steel beams that they use to build large buildings. There was this giant machine, I don't know what it was for, but I didn't see a machine, I saw the beast of Bahamudia standing in front of me. In my anger, I sent Ifraid flying towards it, fully intending on blowing it up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another bey appeared and slammed into Ifraid from above, completely knocking it out. It landed at my feet, motionless. I was still mad, and started yelling, until I saw who it was. Then I felt really stupid for yelling at all, since it was the Legendary Blader, Gingka Hagane himself. I started feeling even more stupid as we started battling, because at first, he started yelling at me, telling me that it wasn't about revenge, and if that's all that was fueling me, I would never be able to defeat Kira, and wouldn't even be able to come close to defeating him. In the end, if he hadn't come, I wouldn't have been able to win. It was the strong bonds that I created with all of you guys, and the weak one that I created with him in that battle, that was what allowed me to win." Zero finished eagerly, looking around at all of his friends.

"But, how did the battle go?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering!" Maru spoke up.

"Well-" Zero began, but was cut off suddenly by an explosion that sent them all flying backwards.

"Let it Rip!" The black-haired blader called, launching Ifraid.

"You idiots don't stand a chance! Bahamudia!" Kira scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Go, Oroja!" Eito called.

"Levizer!"

"Saramanda!"

"Phoenic!"

Zero's friends launched into battle as well, their spirits fueled by the story Zero had just told. One day, they too would meet the Legend. One day, they too would battle him. One day, they would defeat him, and become stronger. But first, they had to defeat the group in front of them, and then make it to the World Championships.

"Let's go guys! Attack together!" Zero called excitedly.

"We won't let you!" Another DNA blader, who Zero and the others had never seen before, called. His blue and silver bey soon sent Ren's Phoenic into the air.

"Baihu, keep her occupied. I'll deal with Zero." Kira ordered.

"Got it!" Baihu replied.

"Iwayama, you're with me." Kira said.

Iwayama nodded. "Begirados-Goreim!"

Zero growled under his breath in frustration as both Bahamudia and Begirados-Goreim attacked him at the same time.

"Send them flying, Ifraid!"

"Uwahh!" All of Zero's friends were sent flying at once by the DNA bladers, their beys landing next to them.

"They're too strong!" Eito exclaimed.

"Guys!" Zero half-turned, then growled in frustration as his friends began picking up their shattered beys. All of the DNA bladers' attacks were now focused on Ifraid, and Zero had nowhere to run.

"Go get help! Get Manager, or Director Otori! Get somebody while I hold them off!" Zero called.

"Right! Good luck, Zero!" The group called, splitting up.

"Bad idea, Zero. You are the one we came for." Kira smirked.

"What?" Zero was surprised.

"If we can take you out of the equation, then you can't fight in the World Championships! Bahamudia!"

Zero's friends, running for help, only saw a huge explosion, and soon heard Zero screaming.

That was the last they were to hear for a long time of Zero Kurogane.

"And that's all, Manager. We ran back, but couldn't find him anywhere. We looked all over." Shinobu told Benkei the next morning.

"And we spent all night on it too. We can't even find a trace of the DNA bladers." Ren sighed, leaning against the counter of Bull Burger.

"Well, I'll notify Tsubasa about it, and that's really all we can do right now. Hopefully, the WBBA's agents can find him. In the meantime, you guys need to put all you possibly can into winning the selection tournament. Even without Zero, with you four on the team, we can win." Benkei said. "But first, you all need to go get some rest. You've been up all night, after all."

"Alright, thanks Manager. See you guys later." Kaito said, as he and Eito turned to leave.

-Two days later-

"Saramanda!"

"Phoenic!"

"Oroja!"

"Levizer!"

Shinobu and the others were completely occupied with battling. Many bladers had gathered, now worried after the news about Zero's disappearance had spread. All of them were wondering, 'what if they target me next?' This thought had caused some to stay indoors and hide, but it had motivated the others to train even harder, so that, if the DNA did target them, they would be able to defeat it.

"Whoa! So this is the Zero-G stadium?" the group heard another excited voice as they finished their battle, with Shinobu and Ren coming out victorious.

"Another newcomer?" Ren seemed interested as she caught sight of a blue-haired teen looking around excitedly at the stadium.

"Hey, bro, isn't this awesome?" he turned to another teen, obviously older than him, with the same blue hair.

"They look exactly the same, except one is older." Shinobu commented, observing their blue hair, both tied back into a samurai-style topknot, as well as their dark green eyes.

"Calm down Isamu, it's just a stadium." the older one said.

"You're boring, Arashi. Come on, let's battle." Isamu said.

"Not in the mood." Arashi replied, leaning against the wall. His bright blue bangs completely covered the left side of his face, creating, in combination with his facial expression, a look of complete boredom and nonchalance. In contrast, Isamu seemed fascinated by everything, and also seemed to be quite friendly. Shinobu guessed that Arashi was probably around sixteen, while Isamu looked about fourteen.

"I'll battle you!" Ren volunteered, running over to the two brothers.

"Cool! what's your name?" Isamu asked.

"I'm Ren Kurenai. You?"

"Isamu Hikou, and that's my older brother, Arashi. He's a bit of a bore sometimes." Isamu said.

"Hey! Am not!" Arashi protested, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Isamu merely laughed and walked towards the platform at the edge of the stadium.

"This is Thief Phoenic." Ren said, holding up her bey. "And, it's going to be the first one to defeat you in this stadium, since you obviously haven't battled in it before." she attached the silver and gold bey to her launcher.

"Cool! This is my bey, Shinobi Kerbecs. You won't defeat it, I can promise you that!" Isamu replied, holding up a silver and red synchrom and attaching it to his launcher.

Shinobu and the others watched with interest to see what kind of moves this newcomer would show off in battle.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Phoenic!" Ren attacked immediately, sending Kerbecs flying across the stadium.

"Kerbecs!" Isamu shouted, trying frantically to regain control over the bey. He sighed with relief once his bey landed safely away from a pocket, heading for the center.

"Hah! Run, Phoenic!" Ren grinned, assuming that she was going to have an easy win. However, Isamu had other things in mind. He did seem a little surprised once Phoenic began pulling Kerbecs up the side of the stadium, but didn't seem very impressed.

"Kerbecs, TriFlame Strike!" he called. And just like that, it was over.

"Whoa, he's strong!" Eito exclaimed.

"Come on Arashi, just one?" Isamu pleaded, turning to his older brother.

Arashi sighed. "I don't know why I even bothered coming with you." He said, walking around to the opposite platform and stepping onto it as soon as Ren stepped off.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

The first clash rocked the stadium.

"Go, Kerbecs!" Isamu called, chasing down the black and silver bey of his brother.

"Chimera, block it." Arashi said calmly.

"Maru?" Eito turned to the pink-haired girl, who already had her laptop out and was scanning the brothers' beys.

"Isamu's bey is a defense-type, Shinobi Chimera C145WD." Maru reported. "That's how it was able to block Ren's attack, but it also has three heads on its chrome wheel that give it a pretty strong attack power."

"And what about Arashi?" Kaito asked.

"His bey is…" Maru trailed off, analyzing the data on her screen. "Star Chimera W105ES. Stamina type, but also has three blades on the chrome wheel for increased attack power."

"We didn't create those beys." Madoka commented, walking up to the group.

"They better not be more DNA bladers." Shinobu said.

"We're not even close to being allied with those idiots." Arashi said, calmly ordering Chimera to attack Kerbecs. Moments later, the battle was over.

"I'm going to go hang out somewhere else, I'll meet up with you later, Isamu." Arashi said, catching Chimera out of the air and leaving the stadium.

Isamu sighed. "He's always leaving me behind to go do something else. I'm not even sure what."

"Well, he said he'd be back." Ren commented.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't even be around me if it weren't for the fact that he promised our parents that he would take care of me." Isamu replied.

"Huh?"

"Our parents were taken captive by the DNA, and we haven't seen them since. I was living with my grandparents mostly, because I had school, but Arashi was really hit hard when they disappeared." Isamu explained quickly.

"Sorry to hear that. One of our friends was taken captive by the DNA two days ago, and we haven't heard from him since." Ren said.

"Arashi fought to keep the DNA away, but he wasn't strong enough. He used to be a lot more sociable. His bangs were never over his eye before, but since he got a scar on his face, which hasn't entirely healed yet, he hides it under his hair." Isamu sighed. "Anyway, that was a great battle we had earlier! Who wants to go next, because I'm feeling pumped!"

"Ill battle you next!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Awesome! Let's go then, umm…"

"Kaito, Kaito Unbara. And this is my brother, Eito."

"Alright, Kaito! Let's go!" Isamu raised his launcher, and the two launched. The battle quickly became one of stamina, and the defense-type Kerbecs soon slept out.

Later that evening, the group left Bey Park together, chattering excitedly among themselves. With Isamu as the new addition, it almost seemed like Zero himself was there, even though he was probably miles away by now, if he was even still alive.

"So, are you going to enter the World Championship selection tournament next week?" Ren asked.

"Wait, there's a selection tournament going on?" Isamu seemed surprised.

"Yeah, we're all already signed up. You do need a tag team partner to enter though, for some reason." Eito confirmed.

"Cool! If I could just convince Arashi to do it…" Isamu trailed off, looking around. "I wonder where he went, anyway?"

"I'm right here." Arashi said suddenly, stepping out of the shadows of a building.

"Oh. Did you hear what we were just talking about?" Isamu asked.

"Yes, I heard." Arashi replied.

"So, will you do it with me?"

"Maybe."

"Aww, come on! We could travel the world!" Isamu said. "And, we could even look for mom and dad!"

That argument seemed to be the one that changed Arashi's mind.

"Alright, fine. But you'd better not act like an idiot while we're at it."

"Alright yeah!" Isamu cheered. Arashi sighed, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

**Zero: O.o Wait, what? I'm gone?**

**Gingka: Now you know how I felt for most of Stormflight… **

**Zero: I don't believe it!**

**Me: ^_^ Sorry Zero. Don't worry, you'll come back… Eventually…**

**Zero: When?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you and the readers to find out! Bye now!**

**Zero: Wait! Come back!**

**Gingka:-sighs- Anyway, this may be a bit early to announce this, but Galaxy is going to need OCs for the sequel of this story, since there are world championship teams involved. So, she wants you to submit your OCs for a chance to be in the story! Those of you who submitted an OC for the same purpose in 'Counterpart: The Adventures of Team Starwriter' only need to say whether or not it is alright for Galaxy to use them in this story as well. Just in case you don't remember if you submitted someone, there's a list below. Also, there is no limit to the number of OCs you can submit, since we need all of the team positions filled. Once OCs start to be submitted, then a list will be posted on Galaxy's profile showing which spots are still open. **

**OCs submitted for 'Counterpart'**

** .13: Illirise**

**Ryugafangirl: Melanie**

**FlameSolaria99: Morgana and Blake**

**Angelfromheaven2012: Sierra and Destiny**

**L-Drago Destroy: Maristela**

**Blaze scorpius: Daichi**

**Form for submission:**

Name:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Quirks:(odd little things they might do)

Bey:

Special moves:(if they have any.)

Other:

Team's country:

Position on team:

**Available teams:**

**China**

**Africa**

**America**

**Russia**

**Europe**

**If you don't tell me I can use your OC again for this story, they aren't going to end up in the story and their position on the team may be taken! Until next time, Let it Rip!**


	2. The Tournament Begins! Challenge Info!

**Yay! I got it finished in time! I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, and it seems to have caused a mild amount of confusion: The Arashi in this story is not the same Arashi as the one from Stormflight. This is Arashi Hikou, the one from Stormflight is Arashi Hagane. Sorry if that caused any confusion. Anyway, I posted a challenge in a recent one-shot, called 'Of Evil and Pink' but I only have two entries, and they are in two different categories. So, I have posted the info for the same contest below, hoping to get more entries. Arashi, Isamu?**

**Isamu: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only me and Arashi.**

**Arashi:-chuckles-**

**Isamu: What's so funny?**

**Arashi: Nothing, nothing at all.**

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to see the epic battles that will determine which four bladers will be going to see the world and represent Japan in the Beyblade World Championships?"

The crowd exploded in cheering.

"Zero was supposed to be here with us..." Ren muttered, looking around at the crowd of bladers.

"I'm sure he would be. It's a step towards his dream, after all." Shinobu replied. "Have you seen the Unbaras yet? I can't find them."

"They're over there, talking to Isamu and Arashi." Ren pointed across the stadium to three blue-haired bladers and one brown-haired one.

"Let's go then!" Shinobu led the way across to the group.

"Isamu! Hey!"

The green-eyed teen turned at the sound of Ren's voice.

"Ren-chan! How's it going?" He asked.

Arashi, leaning against a wall nearby, opened his eyes long enough to acknowledge the other bladers, then closed his eyes and looked away again.

"Great! I see Arashi decided to stick with you here." Ren replied.

"Yeah, although it took a little persuading this morning. He said-"

Isamu was cut off mid-sentence by an explosion from across the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it would seem that some of the DNA bladers have decided to make an appearance after all!" Guider said, the first to spot an all-too-familiar group of bladers across the stadium.

"You'd expect them to have brought Kira." Kaito growled, surprised to see only two of their enemies.

Shinobu glanced back at the Hikou brothers. Arashi had stood, and, although he seemed outwardly calm, his hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, and his face was set into a firm, determined look. Isamu had moved to stand slightly behind his older brother, and looked rather nervous.

Captain Arrow looked around intently, them grinned once he noticed Shinobu and the others.

"I see that your friend hasn't made it back to you yet." He said, walking over to them.

"Huh?" Shinobu was confused.

"It was all you." Arashi snarled suddenly.

It was Arrow's turn to look confused.

"Your organization was the one that attacked our home village, looking for recruits. Our parents would still be alive if it weren't for the DNA. I hope you're ready to meet me in battle." Arashi growled, then turned and walked away.

"What is up with that guy?" Spike wondered.

Arrow shrugged and turned back to gloat, but Shinobu and the others had disappeared.

"Alright bladers! Here are the rules for the tournament, so listen up!" Guider's voice caught everyone's attention.

"First of all, as you know, this is a tag-team tournament. The WBBA is looking for how well you can tag-team with the partner you signed up with. If you do well, you get extra points for your team. At the end, the four teams with the most points will battle to determine who will take what position on the team. You earn points for winning matches, but, if you stadium out your opponent, it gets you more points than a sleep out. Defeating with a team attack will get more points either way. You may battle any other group you want, but you cannot battle the same group twice in a row. You have until six P.M. Right now, it is nine A.M. Are you ready?"

A chorus of cheering erupted from the stadium floor below.

"They sure seem excited." Madoka commented, standing up in the private box with Tsubasa.

"Yeah, they do. There are quite a few new bladers here." Tsubasa replied.

"Then let's get started! Three!" Guider started the countdown.

"Two!" Arashi and Isamu raised their launchers, already set in position to take on a few other bladers.

"One!" Isamu said excitedly.

"Let it Rip!" All around the stadium floor, bladers launched perfectly in sync.

"Go, Kerbecs!" Isamu instantly began attacking. "Come on Arashi, we have to do teamwork to get points!"

"Very well then." Arashi replied, glancing over towards Spike and Captain Arrow, who were occupied defeating bladers right and left.

"Hurry! Or they're going to get more points than we are!" Isamu exclaimed.

"Chimera, go left!"

"Kerbecs, right!"

"Kyahh!"

"And two of the newcomers to Metal Bey City are already leaving other bladers in the dust!" Guider said.

"Kyahh! Saramanda!"

"Phoenic!"

"Looks like Ren and Shinobu are defeating opponent after opponent out there!"

"Wyvang!"

"Girago!"

"Kyahh!"

"And Spike and Captain Arrow are smashing through all of their competition!"

"Then we'll just stop them!" Arashi muttered, starting to head for the DNA bladers.

"Wait! If we waste our time on them, then we might not get as much points! Let's wait until the end!" Isamu said, grabbing his brother's wrist.

Arashi stopped, looked at Isamu, and sighed.

"You're right. Come on, those bladers look like they could use a challenge." he said, striding over towards another pair of bladers who were waiting for another challenger.

Isamu sighed. "You found another pair of DNA bladers? Oh well, these are just their regular squads anyway." the blue-haired blader quickly followed his older brother.

"So, you say that our organization is responsible for destroying your family? Well, we will stop you here and now, whether or not that is true!" one of the DNA bladers said as Arashi walked up the steps and took his position over the stadium.

Arashi's only reply was to raise his launcher, black and silver synchrom already attached. As soon as Isamu reached the platform, he too raised his red and silver synchrom, ready for launch.

"Three." Arashi said sternly.

"Two!" Both DNA bladers raised their launchers.

"One!" Isamu tightened his grip on his launcher in excitement.

"Let it Rip!" the four beys flew into the stadium.

"Chimera!"

"Kerbecs!"

"Go now!" the DNA bladers responded.

Arashi and Isamu glanced at each other and nodded.

"Left, Chimera!"

"Kerbecs, go right!"

"Hah! That's not going to work!" the DNA bladers said, dodging.

"Arashi?"

The blue-haired older teen nodded. "Go for it." he said.

"Kerbecs!"

"Uwahh!" the DNA bladers yelled in fear as the three-headed dog, blood red in color, reared its heads and howled at them. Their beys flew out of the stadium and hit the far wall.

"Your turn next time." Isamu said, punching Arashi in the arm. "Let's go for those guys!"

"Alright, lead the way." Arashi smiled slightly.

"Three! Two! One! Let it Rip!" the cry sounded over and over again, all around the stadium, and stadiums around the country.

"Go, Saramanda!"

"Phoenic!"

The salamander and the phoenix raised their heads, blazing orange, and shrieked, attacking their opponents and leaving no escape.

"How about you take us on next?" Arrow sneered, standing nearby.

"No thank you. If we battle you, we will just be wasting our time." Shinobu replied, turning away.

"What if we did a double tag-team battle? You may pick any other team to fight with, and we will fight with one of our other DNA teams." Spike said.

Shinobu turned back. "Deal. Ren, go find the Hikous, the Unbaras look busy at the moment."

"Got it." Ren said, climbing up onto a platform and looking around. "Aha! Found you!" she exclaimed, catching sight of the two blue-haired bladers on the opposite side of the stadium.

"Arashi! Isamu!"

The two turned as their names were called.

"What is it, Ren-chan?" Isamu asked.

"We have a challenge to a double-tag-team battle, would you guys partner up with me and Shinobu against Arrow, Spike, and two other DNA bladers?" Ren panted.

"Sure, lead the way." Arashi replied before Isamu could protest.

"So, it's you two, huh?" Arrow smirked as he spotted the Hikou brothers.

"Like it or not, you're going down." Arashi snarled.

"Well, we'll just see about that. Let's get started!" Arrow said, taking up a position above the nearest available stadium. Ren, Shinobu, and the Hikous took up positions opposite the DNA bladers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have an interesting matchup at stadium number forty-three! It looks like Ren, Shinobu, Arashi, and Isamu are taking on Captain Arrow, Spike, and two other DNA bladers! What will happen here?"

"Interesting." Tsubasa commented, then pressed a button on the computer in front of him.

"Give those four teams more points if they can all work together as a four-man team." he said.

Arashi and Isamu raised their launchers.

"Bladers at stadium number 43,listen up!"

The group paused for a second and looked over at Blader Guider.

"Director Tsubasa Otori has just said that if your teams can work together as two four-man teams instead of four two-man teams, then you will get more points for this battle! Good luck!"

"Three!" the group started the countdown almost as soon as Guider had finished speaking.

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Work as a four-man team huh? They might have the advantage there, since they have probably done this before, but who cares?" Shinobu said.

"Follow my lead." Arashi said.

"Huh?" Ren glanced over at the blue-haired blader.

"Trust him, I think he's got an idea." Isamu said, lining up his Shinobi Kerbecs behind Arashi's Star Chimera.

"Alright, but I expect to find out what you are thinking." Shinobu replied, bringing Shinobi Saramanda into position behind Kerbecs.

"So, what is the plan?" Ren asked, as Thief Phoenic lined up for battle.

"Just this:" Arashi began, but was interrupted as the DNA bladers all focused an attack on Chimera, sending the black and silver synchrom flying into the air.

Arashi growled. "Use your special moves!" he said. "Chimera!"

The dark-colored bey flew back down, aiming for Wyvang, but Arrow dodged easily.

"Come on, you think that an attack like that is going to work on me?" he taunted.

"Saramanda! Infinite Fire Stream Assault!" Shinobu launched into action, as the giant salamander reared its head and roared, sweeping its tail under a large blue dragon that had reared its own head across the stadium. Wyvang was sent flying by the attack.

"Go, Wyvang!" Arrow made an attempt to recover balance, but the moment his dragon bey landed, it was intercepted by the head of a snake, which latched onto one of Wyvang's wings.

"Chimera, Snakebite Attack!" Arashi said.

"Wyvang, Arrow Tornado!"

"Phoenic! Molten Wing!"

"Kerbecs, Triflame Strike!"

Ren and Isamu soon had the other two DNA bladers knocked out of the battle.

"Saramanda, attack Wyvang!"

"Chimera, Lion's Claw Attack!"

Another head of the Chimera roared at Wyvang, striking at the dragon with its claws. At the same time, Saramanda tripped Wyvang with its tail. When the dust cleared from the attack, Wyvang was barely spinning, and Chimera and Saramanda were making another attack, while Kerbecs and Phoenic were focused on Girago.

"Phoenic, Molten Wing!"

"Kerbecs, Triflame Attack!"

"Girago! Uwahh!"

"Chimera, Horn Toss Uppercut!"

"Saramanda, Infinite Fire Stream Assault!"

"Wyvang! Kyahh!"

An explosion filled the air, rocking the stadium and flipping it upside-down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that the group at stadium 43 has finished their battle! But, who won?" Guider asked.

"Go, Chimera!" Arashi yelled. The bottom of the stadium began cracking, and soon exploded as all three heads of the Chimera burst out of it, followed closely by Phoenic, Saramanda, and Kerbecs. As the stadium disintegrated under their combined attack, Wyvang and Girago became visible, half-buried in the rubble.

"You know, I think we make a pretty good team." Isamu commented, catching Kerbecs out of the air.

"Yeah, we do! It would be awesome if us four became the team for the World Championships!" Ren agreed, catching Phoenic.

"Thanks for your help." Shinobu said as he and Arashi caught Saramanda and Chimera out of the air.

"No problem." Arashi replied. "Come on Isamu, we have more points to gather."

"Coming!" Isamu hurried off after his brother.

**Before I give you guys the challenge info, I want to thank you for filling up nearly all of the OC slots for the sequel! The only slot still open is the Russian sub member! That's four teams filled, and all five have enough for their respective tournament battle! Good job guys!**

**Alright, so, with that said, here is the info for my challenge! To those of you who have already entered, you do not have to enter again, but if you want to, you can enter a different category. I forgot to mention in the original info that you can enter a story in each category, but you can only win in one category. Of course, the more categories you enter in, the more chances you have of winning! Enjoy! Ren? **

**Ren: Challenge #1: Write a self-insert insanity story, basically like 'Of Evil and Pink.' These will be judged based on randomness and the amount of times you annoy the MFB characters. Glitter explosions are encouraged.**

**Isamu: Challenge #2: Write a Zero-G romance story. The catch? It has to be about one of the bad guys, meaning Kira, Iwayama(Yoshio), Baihu, or one of the others. Galaxy wants to see what you can do with this. This challenge will be judged on, well, how well you do with it, I guess. Using OCs is encouraged.**

**Shinobu: Challenge #3: Write something sad. Like, really sad. Have a character in the hospital, severely injured, or have one of the girls crying over the fact that her best friend, the guy she wanted to marry, just left to go train. **

**Me: If you can make me cry on this one, you get more points. How hard could that be, right? Well, have you read 'See You Soon' by Jedi-Gingka? That story came the closest to making me cry, but still didn't. Good luck on this one. Arashi?**

**Arashi: Challenge #4: Write an epic battle between Gingka and Zero or one of Zero's friends. This one will be judged based on explosiveness and pure awesomeness. Synchroming can also be done, meaning you can have Saramanda-Ifraid battle against Pegasus-Bahamudia, (Although, we've already seen that battle. Trust me, it happened.)**

**Me: So, those are your challenges. Now, here are the rules. There aren't many of them, but if you don't follow them, you will be disqualified immediately, with the exception of number three. Number four I will probably also not disqualify you for, it's just preferable that you follow it.**

**#1: ABSOLUTELY NO YAOI. No, you can't hint at it. No, you can't mention it. I have literally zero tolerance for Yaoi/Yuri, which is why this rule is the number one rule. **

**#2: Keep it low T or lower, please. No overly sexual scenes in the romance challenge. An example? The farthest the characters should go physically is a kiss on the lips, cheek, or forehead. NO FURTHER. This is also one of my zero-tolerance rules. Now, violence is alright as long as it doesn't get extremely descriptive, but that would be a T rating. **

**#3: Now, this won't get you disqualified, but please do your best on grammar. If I know that English is not your first language, then I won't be quite as strict here, but for those of you who do have English as a first language, I'm watching you. -_- *cue creepy music***

**#4: Please avoid cross-dressing. I really prefer to not read about Masamune wearing a sparkly pink dress, it just grosses me out. **

**Other than that, have fun, and be sure to PM me when your entry is up. All I will need is the title, and if you could put which challenge you are entering with that story, that would be great. Until next time, Galaxy out!**


	3. Sakyo vs Arashi

**I'm back! Missed another week again, but whatever, I was busy with school and posting other stuff. **

**Gingka: Hope you enjoy this chapter, and Galaxy does not own Metal fight Beyblade.**

After their double tag-team battle against the DNA bladers, Arashi and Isamu looked around for another pair of bladers to battle. The rest of their day was occupied with smashing through every blader that stood in their way, winning battle after battle and racking up their points.

Shinobu and Ren were equally skilled, crushing all competition that stood in their way. Eventually, around five minutes before the time was up, the two teams lined up to face each other.

"Your time has come, Shinobu and Ren! Now, we will defeat you!" Isamu said.

"You can try, but we won't be defeated here." Shinobu replied.

"So, you'd better be ready!" Ren said.

"The same goes for you." Arashi said suddenly. "Don't underestimate us, we haven't shown our true power yet."

"That won't matter, we can still beat you." Shinobu raised his launcher, with Ren quickly following suit.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it-"

"Alright bladers your time is up! Stop battling, and we will announce the four teams that have moved on to the finals!" Guider said suddenly.

"What! No fair, I wanted to battle the Hikous!" Ren protested.

Arashi lowered his launcher and closed his eyes.

"Guess that will have to wait." Isamu sighed, putting his bey back in its case and turning to look at the screen above the stadium.

Pictures of every participating team began to scroll up the screen, showing their point totals.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have now seen who didn't qualify." Guider said as the screen stopped scrolling, showing at the top of the screen the team with the sixth highest number of points.

"Now, our runners-up, who were oh-so-close but just didn't quite make it are:" Guider paused as the screen moved down one more slot. "Takanosuke and Sakyo!"

"What! No fair!" Takanosuke could be heard around the stadium. Sakyo's face was full of shock, but the Dragon blader quickly regained his composure.

"And, in fourth place, our first qualifiers are Captain Arrow and Spike Bourne!"

"The DNA bladers made it, but Sakyo and Takanosuke didn't? Not good!" Isamu said.

"It won't matter." Arashi said.

"In third place, please welcome to the final round, Kaito and Eito Unbara!"

"Yeah! Our teamwork rocks!" Eito exclaimed.

"It is completely perfect." Kaito grinned, adjusting his glasses.

"In second place, Shinobu Hiryuin and Ren Kurenai!"

"Only second? We were so close!" Ren exclaimed.

"And in first place, with nearly six hundred points, Arashi and Isamu Hikou!"

"Yeah baby! We did it!" Isamu cheered.

"I told you that it didn't matter whether or not the DNA bladers got into the finals, we're still the strongest here." Arashi smirked.

"The finals will take place tomorrow in this same stadium, so go home, get some rest, and be ready for some epic battles!" Guider said. The crowd cheered.

"Aww man! This stinks! I wanted to be on the team, and now we can't!" Takanosuke complained later that evening as he and Sakyo walked down the street, headed out of Metal Bey City.

"Shut up. Our teamwork was lacking." Sakyo snarled. The two continued on in silence for a few more minutes, until Sakyo suddenly stopped.

"You…" the dragon blader snarled.

Arashi, walking just ahead of them, turned. "What do you want?" he asked, his green eyes narrowing at the two bladers behind him.

"You and your brother got first place in the preliminaries. Battle me!" Sakyo demanded, raising his launcher.

"You are Sakyo, wielder of the jet-black dragon, correct?" Arashi said, his hands remaining at his sides.

"Yeah, are you afraid?" Sakyo taunted.

Arashi raised his launcher. "You should be." he replied calmly, almost cold in his manner.

"Three." Sakyo growled.

"Two." Arashi replied, calm and seemingly nonchalant about the whole thing.

"One."

"Let it Rip!"

The two beys flew onto the sidewalk, and Dragoon's left rotation soon had Arashi seemingly cornered. However, Chimera swiftly dodged Dragoon's attack, and Sakyo growled in frustration as the black and silver synchrom repeatedly dodged.

"You are scared of me! My Dragoon is the strongest, and you know it!" Sakyo taunted.

"Try saying that after you beat me. Chimera!" Arashi suddenly attacked, and Sakyo was surprised to find that the calm bluenette's power matched his own.

"Onii-san!" Isamu called, spotting his brother. "What are you doing?" he asked as he ran up to stand next to the group.

"Just putting this guy in his place. Chimera!" Arashi replied.

"Not on my watch! Dragoon!" the jet-black dragon rose out of the silver and white synchrom at its blader's command.

"Meet his attack, Chimera!" the fearsome, three-headed creature also rose, equally as menacing as the dragon that faced it.

"Go get him, Arashi!" Isamu cheered.

"You can do it, Sakyo!" Takanosuke called.

Chimera's snake head struck, aiming for Dragoon's wing, but missed as Sakyo dodged.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me." Sakyo smirked.

"Chimera." Arashi said, emotionlessly, even though an unnatural fire was burning in his green eyes.

"Dragoon!" Sakyo roared.

The two beys clashed, creating a huge explosion.

"Oh yeah! That's Dragoon's one-hit win specialty!" Takanosuke said.

Isamu looked fearfully at his brother, but could detect no hint of emotion on his face, except for a very slight smile.

"As usual, I won in the end." Sakyo smirked.

"Did you?" Arashi asked as Chimera appeared out of the dust cloud kicked up by the explosion.

"N-no way! Nobody could survive that attack!" Takanosuke was stunned, but Sakyo just growled.

"Chimera can't be taken out by just one attack. If you think you can beat me, go ahead and try. You have exactly five minutes before I attack again." Arashi said calmly, leaning against a nearby tree and closing his eyes.

"Isamu, watch the clock for me." he said.

"Got it!" the younger teen turned to look at a nearby clock, then back to the battle, glancing over to the clock every once in a while.

Sakyo attacked, but the goat's head of the Chimera lowered its horns and blocked Dragoon's flames, repelling the dragon towards Sakyo.

Chimera spun steadily, tauntingly in the center.

"Are you going for a stamina battle?" Sakyo growled, noting that Dragoon's rotation speed had slowed ever so slightly.

"Perhaps. I thought a battle against a left-rotation bey would be more challenging, but I guess I overestimated you." Arashi replied, opening his eyes as a sudden gust of wind blew aside his bangs, revealing a scar on his face that ran from his eyebrow down to his cheek, directly over his eye, which stared blankly out at his opponent, a foggy white in its color.

A shiver ran down Takanosuke's spine at the sight of that eye, which easily served to make Arashi more menacing then before. A second later, the wind died down, and the blind eye was again hidden.

"What did you say?" Sakyo growled. "Don't underestimate me!"

Dragoon glowed red as it attacked again, knocking Chimera back this time, but the silver and black bey merely returned to its original position.

"Chimera is a stamina type. Do you really think that you are going to be able to drain my stamina before your own runs out?" Arashi asked.

"Four minutes left." Isamu reported.

"Attack types are a stamina type's weakness, are they not?" Sakyo smirked. "If I keep attacking, your stamina will be drained."

"You can try." Arashi closed his eyes again.

"Dragoon!" the silver and white synchrom unleashed a fierce barrage attack on its silver and black opponent.

"You do realize that attacking also drains your own stamina, right? Chimera does have three main blades subdivided into different amounts of smaller ones for attack power." Isamu said.

"That won't matter." Sakyo growled as Dragoon continued attacking.

Chimera flickered in its motion for a second, and Isamu glanced worriedly at Arashi, who was watching his bey and looking slightly worried. However, the flickering motion soon ceased, and the two brothers relaxed. Arashi pulled a phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons, then placed it back in his pocket nonchalantly, seemingly indifferent to the heavy hits his bey was taking.

"Three minutes."

Dragoon's rotation was now visibly slowing, while Chimera had begun to glow with a dark purple, nearly black light that was making the white tufts on the sides of Sakyo's head look blue.

"Teacher, there are those two bladers who won the preliminary rounds!" Maru exclaimed, spotting the battle as she and Madoka walked down the street.

"You're right. Let's go have a look, shall we?" Madoka suggested, leading the way.

"Maru? Madoka-chan? What are you doing here?" Isamu asked.

"How did you know our names?" Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uhh, Ren-chan was telling me about you guys. I'm Isamu." the blue-haired teen replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Isamu. What's going on here?" Madoka asked.

"My big brother, Arashi over there, is battling Sakyo. I guess Sakyo challenged him."

Maru pulled out her laptop.

"As I figured out when they first showed up, Arashi's bey is a stamina-type Star Chimera, so he must be trying to outspin Dragoon." the pink-haired girl said.

"Good analysis Maru. But, Chimera seems to have a weaker rotation speed than Dragoon at the moment." Madoka pointed to a couple of bars at the bottom of the screen.

"What? How is that possible?" Isamu asked, leaning over Maru's shoulder.

"Two minutes!"

"I don't know, but the only real explanation for it is that Dragoon must be draining more stamina than it's using to attack." Maru replied.

"Which makes it interesting that you two were able to get as far as you did in the tournament." Madoka commented.

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't know how long the battle has been going, but if Chimera is already running out of stamina, then it must not be that strong of a stamina type, which makes it rather strange that it would have less stamina than an attack type who has been attacking this whole time."

"Maybe it's this." Maru said, pulling up an image of Chimera's Chrome Wheel. (**A/N: If you're used to the English dub, it's the Warrior Wheel.**)

"Odd, it may be a stamina type, but that wheel is definitely an attack type wheel." Madoka said. "That would explain part of the stamina loss, but the stamina-type tip should counteract that enough for the effect to be negligible. I know the Eternal Sharp tip, it's an amazing tip for stamina. Yu Tendo himself uses it, after all, and his works fairly well. He actually beat Gingka the first time they battled."

"What? You're kidding! Then why is it losing so much stamina if the tip is that good?" Maru asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see." Madoka replied.

"One minute!" Isamu called.

"So, you're losing stamina huh? Dragoon!"

The silver and white bey stopped the barrage attack and charged towards Chimera at full power. An explosion kicked up more dust, and everyone except for Arashi and Sakyo shielded their faces.

"That had to do it!" Takanosuke said.

"Too bad, it didn't." Arashi said calmly as the dust cleared to reveal Chimera still spinning, but wobbling dangerously.

"One more will!" Sakyo growled, charging again.

"Thirty seconds!" Isamu called.

Arashi again closed his eyes, completely calm as Dragoon approached, intent on making it the last attack. Another explosion kicked up the dust again, and Sakyo grinned as it began to settle.

"Time's up!" Isamu called, sounding worried.

"Chimera!" an explosion blew the dust away as Dragoon was sent flying.

"No way! How did it recover all of that stamina!" Madoka and Maru exclaimed at once as they spotted the black and silver bey, now spinning perfectly as it charged for the falling Dragoon.

"Chimera, Lion's Claw Attack!"

A third explosion marked the end of the battle, as Sakyo dropped to his knees in disbelief, Madoka, Maru and Takanosuke's faces became filled with shock, Isamu began cheering, and Arashi caught Chimera out of the air and began walking away.

"Next time, it won't end this way. Come on, Takanosuke. We have training to do." Sakyo growled as he picked up Dragoon and began walking away as well.

"Right, Sakyo!" Takanosuke ran after Sakyo, while Isamu waved to Madoka and Maru as he followed after Arashi.

"Well, those two are an interesting pair." Madoka commented, watching the brothers disappear into the distance.

"No kidding, but I wish that all of that dust hadn't been in the way when Chimera recovered rotation, I still want to know how he did that!" Maru whined, closing her laptop.

"Well, if they make it to the World Championships, you will be going as their mechanic, so you'll have plenty of opportunities to try figuring it out." Madoka said.

"Really? I get to go, no matter what?" Maru became excited.

"Yes! After all, I was the mechanic for Gingka's team when GanGan Galaxy went through the same tournament." Madoka winked at her apprentice. "Come on, there are still a few more things I need to show you about bey repair, just to be sure that you will be ready."

With that, the two mechanics turned and walked off towards the B-Pit, with Maru chattering excitedly the whole way.

**Me: Whew! Gotta love writing awesome battles. Arashi?**

**Arashi:…**

**Me: -waves hand in front of Arashi's face-**

**Arashi:-annoyed- What?**

**Me: You know what, I explained it to you already.**

**Arashi:-sighs- Galaxy needs team names for the rest of the teams. She already has Raging Fang for Africa, Belvy Navet for Russia, Chryasor for Europe, and Sheng Zai Shili for China. However, she still needs a name for the American and Brazilian teams. **

**Isamu: She would prefer if the team names could somehow be related to the ones in Metal Masters, with the exception of the Brazilian team. Thanks to you guys, all of the team slots have been filled! You may be wondering where the Brazilian team comes in, as she did not mention them in the OC submission forms. The reason for that is because she already had that team filled with a few of the DNA bladers, namely, Kira, Iwayama, Baihu, and Genjuro. **

**Me: If the DNA bladers team name could have something to do with the fact that they are all DNA bladers, or something involving dark,' that would be great. Thanks again for being awesome and filling up all of the team slots, and I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
